Aliyah:Em busca de vingança
by adrien.maciel
Summary: Filha de Ari,Aliyah Haswari está tentando se vingar do homem que armou para ele.A equipe de Gibbs esta a procura de um serial Killer que só mata criminosos,mas o que Aliyah tem haver com isso? *resumo ruim eu sei a historia fica melhor eu prometo* Capitulo 1 até o 4 ocorre em 2005.capitulo 5 em diante tempo presente
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: eu não ****possuir ****nada,****como ****de costume. Eu só possuir Aliyah.**

**A/N1: Esta historia introduzira Aliyah Haswari, portanto a equipe de Gibbs não vai aparecer como principais, mas sim como recorrentes. **

**AVISO: Esta historia é baseada no filme Colombiana: em busca de vingança.**

**Qualquer erro de gramatica é meu.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Estou atrás de algum mato e eu estou procurando a casa de Gibbs, com as lunetas. Eu tenho monitorado ele desde que eu descobri que ele matou meu pai. Mas eu tenho que manter ele vivo, pois sei que ele não acreditava que meu pai não tinha matado Kate,foi tudo uma armação de Uriel Ahmed Levy

Minha tia deve estar pirando agora, minha prima deve estar encontrando uma maneira de sair de Israel também, meus primos postiços estão com certeza estão brigando.*risos*

Estou espionando lugar de Gibbs, muito arriscado, se você quer minha opinião... De qualquer forma,

Poucos sabem sobre minha existência, Meu avô só sabia meu nome.

Muitos estão perguntando quem sou eu

Eu... Eu era uma menina normal ate meus cinco anos. Foi quando meu mundo começou a desmoronar completamente

Minha mãe era uma mulher boa.

Meu pai era o melhor pai do mundo, ele passou muito tempo deprimido até encontrar minha madrasta

E eu amava minha madrasta como minha própria ima.

Mas não importa eles estão todos mortos

Eu sou como uma idiota... Eu sou uma idiota, se você considerar que eu estou falando para mim mesmo...

Eu vi Gibbs voltar a sua casa. Ele saiu do carro... Ele não era o mesmo homem que estava atrás do meu pai todos esses anos atrás.

Ele parecia mais velho e mais cansado do que costumava ser.

Ninguém sabe o quanto eu espero que um dia ele vá perdoar meu pai pelo o que ele não fez

Eu estava assistindo o mais perto que pude até que ele entrou em sua casa, sem trancar a porta da frente.

"Gibbs, como clássico Gibbs"..., pensei e esperando que ele não percebesse que eu saia de trás do mato.

Saí sabendo que agora ele está em casa são e salvo...

Quem sou eu?

Eu sou Aliyah Haswari...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N2: Por favor, deixe-me saber que com uma revisão.**


	2. Capítulo 2

******Disclaimer: eu ****possuir ****nada,****como ****de costume**

**Maio de 2005: (Eu não sei o mês exato então estou supondo)**

"Não estou entendendo, Abba". Uma Aliyah de oito anos pergunta para seu pai

"Liah, você não tem que entender", Ari respondeu docemente para sua filha "Só tem que escutar e memorizar".

"Se acontecer algo, vá até o seu avô".

"Guarde este cartão de memória e entregue somente ao agente Gibbs quando você for mais velha, aqui tem dinheiro suficiente para você voar para Tel-Aviv e aqui seu passaporte e autorização para voar sozinha".

"E isso... Isso vai te manter protegida".

"A estrela de Davi. Minha mãe, sua avó me deu quando eu tinha sua idade e me disse quando eu tivesse uma filha era para eu passar pra ela". Ari disse pendurando o colar no pescoço de Aliyah

"Aliyah, minha flor nunca se esqueça de onde você veio." Ari disse beijando sua testa

"Provavelmente agente Gibbs irá me matar, mas ele não sabe que foi Levy que matou Caitlyn, espere aqui até Malik Katz chegar e depois fuja entendeu Aliyah?" Ari perguntou duramente.

"Sim Abba" Aliyah respondeu

"Que Deus te proteja." Ari disse se levantou e saiu pela porta da casa segura, deixando Aliyah sentada á mesa esperando e confiante que seu pai não ia voltar para casa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

20 minutos depois:

"Para cima, para cima, para cima!" Malik Katz gritou para seus capangas revistarem a casa e encontrar o cartão de memória que continha um vídeo de Levy matando Kate.

Um dos capangas de Malik estava com uma arma apontada para Aliyah e Malik o parou:

"O que você esta fazendo?"

"Levy disse para matar todos" O capanga respondeu com arma apontada para Aliyah

"Ela é uma criança"Malik disse

" E daí?"

"E daí?"Malik disse sentando na mesa "Vai fazer o seu trabalho"O capanga abaixou a arma e saiu

"Lembra de mim Aliyah?" Malik perguntou sentando-as na cadeira da mesa

Aliyah balançou a cabeça negativamente

"Eu estava em sua comunhão".

"Meu nome é Malik, e eu era um bom amigo do seu pai."

"Sabe quem Levy é certo?"

Aliyah assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ele é como um pai do seu pai".

"Isso faz você da família também."

"Mas..." Aliyah começou, mas foi cortada por Malik

"Quando... alguém... é bom com você... e você não retribui essa bondade, então, coisas ruins acontecem."

"Você vai muito bem na escola,então sei que isso não é muito complicado para você entender, certo?"

Aliyah não falava uma palavra apenas assentia com a cabeça

"Excelente." Malik exclamou feliz

"Agora. Seu pai tem uma coisa... que pertence a Levy, Coisa pequena. Não é maior que isso." Malik disse fazendo um gesto com a mão.

"Sabe onde está?"

Aliyah assentiu novamente

"Bem, se me der, Levy ficará muito contente".

"E muito agradecido". Então.

"Porque não me entrega essa coisinha que pertence a ele".

"Fará isso?"

Aliyah não respondeu

"É uma menina esperta. E nesta vida, as meninas espertas sempre conseguem o que querem."

"Apenas me diz. Diga-me, querida." Aliyah sorrateiramente havia pegado uma faca que estava escondida na mesa.

"O que você quer?" Malik perguntou estendendo a mão

"Matar Levy!" Aliyah disse dando uma facada na mão Malik.

"Ahhhhhh" Malik gritou de dor enquanto Aliyah fugia

**comentários são apreciados.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: eu ****possuir ****nada,****como ****de costume**

**A/N: Me desculpa _menina f_ ,mas o inglês não é minha língua nativa então não vou poder traduzir para você ,mas se alguém estiver interessado em traduzir eu ficaria feliz.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

"_O que você quer?" Malik perguntou estendendo a mão_

"_Matar Levy!" Aliyah disse dando uma facada na mão Malik._

"_Ahhhhhh" Malik gritou de dor enquanto Aliyah fugia_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

CAPITULO PRESENTE:

"Peguem essa cadela!" Malik gritou com dor e desespero

"Precisamos dela viva! Encontrem-na! Agarrem-na!"

"Encontrem-na! Encontrem a cadelinha!"

"Vamos, depressa!"

Aliyah não tinha parado de correr um segundo sequer,já quase não conseguia respirar.

Ela avistou uma casa aberta que dava para outra rua. Ela correu sem pensar e invadiu a casa.

"O que está acontecendo?" O dono casa gritou desesperado, quando outro homem entrou na casa também correndo atrás de Aliyah.

"Sai da minha casa!"

"Fora! Depressa!"

Saia da frente! O homem gritou para uma mulher que estava o caminho.

Aliyah havia despistado os homens quando avistou um carro suspeito e começou a correr,mas foi parada por Malik

"Te peguei."

Sem pensar duas vezes Aliyah entrou para o buraco do esgoto e se escondeu.

"Rápido!" Malik gritou

"Tirem-na daí!"

"É um buraco!" um capanga gritou

"Rápido. Atirem!" ele respondeu

"Droga!"

"Fugiu!"

"Vamos embora!

Malik disse entrando no carro.

"Vamos!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aliyah havia conseguido umas roupas e havia partido para o aeroporto. Quando a atendente perguntou

"Olá, senhorita. Onde queremos ir hoje?"

Aliyah entregou um papel que estava escrito _**Tel-Aviv, Israel.**_

" Tel-Aviv . Não é logo ali do outro lado da rua, sabia?" A atendente respondeu sorrindo

"Quanto custa?" Aliyah respondeu friamente.

**Capitulo curto e meio ruim me desculpa.**

**Comentários me deixam feliz :1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: eu****possuir****nada se possuísse Jenny estaria viva com Gibbs, Kate e Ari estariam juntos e TIVA existiria **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

"_Olá, senhorita. Onde queremos ir hoje?"_

_Aliyah entregou um papel que estava escrito __**Tel-Aviv, Israel.**_

" _Tel-Aviv . Não é logo ali do outro lado da rua, sabia?" A atendente respondeu sorrindo_

"_Quanto custa?" Aliyah respondeu friamente_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aliyah estava em frente ao edifício do mossad quando foi barrada por um guarda que cuidava da entrada do prédio.

"Olá menina. O que faz por aqui?"

Aliyah pediu para o guarda se agachar e respondeu no seu ouvido

"Diretor. Diretor!" O guarda corria pelos corredores ate chegar ao escritório de Eli

"Diretor!"

"Mas que diabos esta acontecendo" Eli gritou

"Tem uma menina procurando por você." O guarda respondeu sem fôlego.

"Não quero saber de nenhuma menina agora." Eli respondeu em hebraico rispidamente.

"Chama-se Aliyah." O guarda insistiu

"Aliyah?" Eli perguntou.

"vovô?" Aliyah perguntou entrando no escritório.

"Deus!" Eli exclamou indo abraçar Aliyah que começava a chorar.

"Não chore querida."

"Pensei que estivesse morta."

"Você está segura."

"Está tudo bem. Você está segura agora."

"Você está segura."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Bom dia Liah!" Eli disse quando viu Aliyah na porta da cozinha.

Aliyah não respondeu.

"Você tem os olhos lindos de sua mãe." Ele disse tentando iniciar uma conversa

"Não tenha medo. Esta é a sua casa." Eli disse guiando Aliyah para a mesa

"Há quanto tempo que não dorme?"

"Eu não sei. Um bom tempo." Aliyah respondeu

"Bom... bom. Um corpo jovem precisa de sono."

"Quando eu tinha sua idade, dormia metade do dia."

"Não sei se ajudou no meu crescimento, certo? Mas sempre estava descansado para o que estava por vir." Eli disse sorrindo

"De quem é o quarto que dormi?" Aliyah perguntou comendo seu café da manhã

"Minha filha, sua tia."

"Onde está ela?" Aliyah perguntou tímida

"Ela está morta." Eli respondeu com dor.

"Assassinada." Ela sabia que estava entrando em território desconhecido, mas continuou.

"Sim." Ele disse

"Por quem?"

"Por ninguém que ainda esteja vivo."

"Você é muito talentosa. É isso que quer ser, uma artista?" Eli perguntou pegando um pedaço de papel que ela havia desenhado.

"Eu queria ser como a Xena... A princesa guerreira." Ela respondeu com a cabeça abaixada

"Não quer mais?"

"hum hum" Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente

"Não?" Eli perguntou

"Eu quero ser uma assassina." Ela respondeu levantando a cabeça e ele pode ver o olhar mortal que ela tinha.

"Pode ajudar?"

"Claro." Ele respondeu sem ter o que responder

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DIA SEGUINTE:**

Eli e Aliyah haviam saído da escola onde ela estudaria quando Eli disse:

"Depois de comprarmos todas essas coisas'

"Vamos comprar uns cachorros-quentes"

"Quer cachorro-quente?"

"Ei!"

"O que foi agora?"

"Essa escola não tem nada para ensinar-me." Aliyah respondeu brava

"Eu já disse o que queria."

"Se não quer me ajudar, tudo bem, eu faço sozinha."

"Olhe."Eli disse enquanto sacava a arma e atirava para todo lugar da rua causando muitas pessoas gritarem desesperadas.

"Viu isso? É isso que quer?" Eli gritou

"Quer que eu te ensine como ser uma assassina."

"Claro, não há problema."

"Eu te ensino, mas estará morta em cinco anos."

"Se você quer ser uma assassina que sobrevive"

"precisa ser que aprender muito além de como puxar o gatilho."

"Você tem que saber como funciona o mundo, como as pessoas pensam."

Tem que aprender a entender como ser psicológica. Não posso te ensinar isso a menos que aprenda o básico da escola. Entendeu?"

"Vamos lá! O que será? Aliyah, você escolhe." Eli gritou apontando a arma e a mochila á ela

"Vamos lá".

"Agora, escolha! Vamos lá! O que você quer?"

"Escolha!"

Aliyah pegou a mochila com raiva e começou a andar

"Melhor assim."Eli disse caminhado ao lado dela


End file.
